Sudden Changes
by TemptedFaith
Summary: Stefan has no humanity left in him, he seeks Elena out and plans to finish everything leaving Klaus empty handed and out of his and Damon's life


_My first story to do, hope you guys like it, it's only a short story. Hope you guys enjoy_

As she stepped out of the Mystic Grill into the dimly lit street of Mystic Falls Elena could feel the cold air hit her warm cheeks and slither down her back, the light breeze blowing back her long chocolate coloured hair over her shoulders as she turned the corner. Feeling her phone vibrate in her jean pocket she took it out, clicking the unlock button on the phone, the bright icy blue light from the phone illuminating her face. Clicking the open button on the message Elena could quite clearly see the message was from Damon, the oldest of the two Salvatore brothers, brother to her recently ex boyfriend Stefan, both handsome, both immortal vampires.

Before she could even read the message, she felt a tight grip on her upper arm, before she could blink she was pushed up against the cement wall of one of the buildings with a strangers hand pressed up against her lips, hard stopping her from saying a word, or screaming. The only sound in the silent night other than her fluttering heartbeat that was pounding so hard in her chest she thought it might burst through her chest, was the dark, yet seductive and calm voice of a man he whispered,

"Hello, Elena."

The voice in the darkness, rang a bell in the back of Elena's mind she knew it all too well, and when the face that belonged to the voice came closer for her to see she was sure. As though he knew she wanted to speak, he released his hand from her lips allowing her.

"Stefan?" Elena swallowed, her voice a little shaky from her heart beating so loudly.

"Correct sweetheart," He replied with a devious smirk playing across his lips.

This was not the sweet Stefan she had known, the Stefan she loved and knew loved her, this was the man that had given in to his monster side, gone back to his old ways of killing any human for any reason, who had turned off any and every human emotion other then thirst, a Ripper. The real reason as to why they broke it off, he wanted her to believe he never cared for her, while in truth deep down he does but has gotten in too deep to let the Ripper in him go.

From what Elena could see of him he looked like the old Stefan, but she knew better then to think that, as vampires are more than capable of manipulating things to go their way, most of which they would use compulsion but of course they couldn't on Elena as she wore her vervain necklace, a locket filled with a the vervain herb, one that causes vampires to no longer use compulsion, it lay neatly around her neck in the hollow of her throat.

"What are you doing?" Elena built up the courage to demand from him. She was tired of always being the weak human to him now that he could push around. She was the one who fought to help the real Stefan come back, the loving and kind one, to be free from the most powerful vampire there was, the original hybrid vampire Klaus. Well she wasn't going to just stand back and take it from him anymore.

"Mmm, finally building up the courage to stand on your own two feet? Or is it just your adrenaline pumping as you're here with me and my brother isn't to protect you? Either way I suppose your answer means nothing to me. But to answer that question of yours, I've come to end this," Stefan replied, his grip still holding her pinned against the wall. Elena listened carefully to his words, trying to hear over her fluttering heartbeat which was slowly, slowing to normal.

"End what?" She demanded to know, but a little voice inside her head already told her why but she wanted to hear it from him. How could this have happened all those many months they had spent together has ended and resulted in this, this ..monster that stood before her, one that didn't care it something happened to her. She could see his lips forming a dark smile as he gazed into her chocolate orbs with is marine green ones with no emotion what so ever.

"Everything, if the doppelganger line is ended Klaus will have no need to bother myself along with my brother anymore, he will leave and everything will be as it should. Don't you see Elena I did wrong to pull you from that car the night of the crash, you were supposed to die then, and yet.." Stefan spot with a slightly amused tone one that Elena only heard when he was torturing someone to information out of them to kill them, but she had no information,which meant he was just playing a petty game, as a cat would play with a mouse before killing it. He tilted his head to the side just a bit that she could see more of his face in the shadows as he continued to speak.

"You are still here, cause all those who you love and have loved to, die, I'd merely be doing you a favor with killing you it spares the pathetic lives of those dear to you" he spoke as if it was a clear statement as i took the step close to her which closed the short distance between them.

"Then why not do it now? Kill me Stefan, get it over with then!" Elena's voice became louder as she could feel the tears prickling away at her eyes threatening to overflow down her soft cheeks. Her back leaned flat against the cement wall as his body began to brush against hers. Elena swallowed thickly as Stefan's words rang through her mind. _He was right, all this was because of me, _the voice in her head said quietly to her. She was tired of having to fight, when really it was her causing it. Elena knew that it would be better for everyone if the did die.

Stefan gazed at her with an amused yet dark smile curving upon his lips as he heard her words, leaning his head down close to her exposed neck he brushed his soft lips along her skin, hearing how her heartbeat was fluttering fast listening to how the blood was pumped quickly around her veins. Breathing in her scent his eyes begin to turn blood red as the veins beneath his eyes started slowly appearing and his sharp canines began to extend through his aching gums, before she was even finished with her words. the blood calling his name before he could stop himself to continue with his game he sank his teeth into her neck, her blood coming instantly into his mouth, the taste of it made Stefan only wanting more. As Elena's body started to try to move, Stefan snaked his arm around her waist his free hand curling up in her long dark head keeping her neck exposed to him as he dark mouthfuls over and over from her, the blood lust too strong for him to stop.

Screams came chiming from Elena's lips at ear tearing pitches as she felt the sharp pinch of his teeth piercing her skin. She thought she would be able to bare it as she had Damon along with Stefan drink from her before but this time was different, Stefan was drinking too fast and very harsh. She gripped his leather jacket with one hand the other in his hair trying to pull him off her with no success. Her screams were starting to quiet do as her heartbeat started to slow, loosing too much blood too quick. her grip on Stefan started to loosen as she became weaker, her body leaning against his for the support before blacking out.

Stefan could hear her screams but ignored them, felt how her body became weaker but ignored them, he needed the blood and hers was exquisite to him. As Elena's body went limp beneath him it came as an electric shock to him. His fangs pulls from her neck out and her body dropped. Something changed in him _remorse? _how could it be? All his emotions suddenly came rushing towards him like a bus had hit him, knocking him to his knees beside Elena's still form. He could her her very faint and soft heart still beating to his surprise, he bit into his wrist letting the blood flow and pulled her into his arms pressing his bleeding wrist to her lips. His humanity, was back. Stefan didn't know how or why but what he did know, was to keep Elena alive. Watching intensely as Elena slowly and weakly started to drink from him, he felt a stabbing pain to the heart, he knew that feeling all too well, it was not only pain for all he had caused, all this time he had tried to turn off his humanity the real feeling that he had and he knew he would always was.. _love__._


End file.
